Un ange perdu dans les ténèbres
by Hawkeye59
Summary: La fièvre fait-elle réellement perdre la raison ? D'où viennent ces hallucinations ? D'où provient cette voix ? Pourquoi est-elle seule ? Ne serait-elle pas simplement au beau milieu d'un cauchemar ? Telle est la question !
1. Bienvenue en Enfer

**Bonjour, bonjour, avant que l'on me dise "plagieuse", oui j'ai déjà posté les premiers chapitres de cette fanfiction sur d'autres sites (mes pseudos sont souvent "Seijitsu" ou "Sei") en 2011. Puis je suis resté silencieuse dans mes publications pour me concentrer sur mes études. Ensuite, une fois mes études terminées, je me suis remise à jour dans la parution de mes fics sur Fma dans un premier temps car j'étais beaucoup plus proche de la fin avec celles-ci. Maintenant que cela est fait, je viens me mettre à jour dans cette fanfiction que je compte bien terminer. Et pour l'occasion je viens également la poster sur ce site pour la partager avec le plus de lecteurs fan de City Hunter !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Bienvenue en Enfer.**

« Chut ! Il ne faudrait pas réveiller les morts ! »

La jeune femme se figea de frayeur et laissa tomber sa lampe de poche sous le choc, celle-ci s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol, plongeant ainsi les lieux dans une obscurité des plus total. Maintenant que sa lampe était cassée, elle était encore plus effrayée. Cette voix ne fut qu'un simple murmure, une simple caresse du vent qui effleura son oreille. Elle était pourtant persuadée d'être seule dans la pièce à son arrivée, alors d'où pouvait bien provenir cette voix si… effrayante !? Il ne fallait pas qu'elle panique, ni même qu'elle fasse un mouvement brusque, après tout si cet individu avait voulu la tuer, elle serait déjà morte, peut-être n'avait-il pas d'arme ? Elle ne pouvait pas le savoir puisqu'elle lui tournait le dos…

« Règle numéro une, ne jamais tourner le dos à un ennemi, tu entends ? Jamais ! »

La voix de son coéquipier surgit dans sa tête, sa phrase se répéta en écho. Oui c'était bien l'une des premières règles de survit qu'il fallait appliquer quand on faisait parti de ce milieu, tourner le dos à son ennemi c'était se tourner vers la mort. Plongée dans ses pensées, son cœur rata un battement. Derrière elle le plancher c'était mis à grincer, elle n'osa plus faire le moindre geste, il y avait quelqu'un… Quelqu'un qui s'approchait d'elle. Mais qui ? Sa respiration se stoppa sous l'effet de la peur, elle entendait son propre cœur battre à cent à l'heure, des filés de sueur coulaient le long de ses tempes, plaquant ses cheveux acajou contre son front et obstruant ainsi son champ de vision qui ne lui était de toute façon guère utile dans cette pénombre. Elle devait faire appel à tous ses autres sens maintenant que la vue lui était inutile, elle devait concentrer son ouïe, son odorat et son touché, si elle ne voulait pas être prise par surprise par cet assaillant. Elle sentait ses mains devenir moites, elles tremblaient de terreur, tout comme ses jambes, qui peinaient avec difficulté à la tenir debout. Pendant le long de son corps, sa main gauche ne cessait de frôler un objet dur et froid, la peur lui faisant perdre ses moyens, elle l'avait complètement oublié. Mais oui, comment avait-elle pu oublier que son partenaire lui avait confié une arme !? « Simple précaution Sugar.» L'avait-elle entendu murmurer lorsqu'ils avaient quitté l'appartement. C'était comme s'il avait préconisé le danger.

« Kaori ressaisis-toi ma vieille, sinon tu ne vas pas faire de vieux os ! » Marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents.

La jeune femme inspira un grand coup pour se donner du courage, après tout elle était la moitié de City Hunter, elle avait déjà connu pire et frôlé la mort à plusieurs reprise, même si à chaque fois c'était lui qui était venu la sauver. Elle n'avait pas le droit de se laisser submerger par la peur, il fallait qu'elle prouve à ce crétin de Ryo qu'elle était tout aussi capable que lui de se défendre elle-même et qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de lui pour venir la secourir dès qu'un malfrat croissait son chemin. Il fallait qu'elle le lui prouve, sinon il lui demanderait de quitter Shinjuku, pour sa propre sécurité. Mais elle ne voulait pas quitter cette ville qui l'avait accueillie, elle ne voulait pas quitter cette ville qui avait vu mourir son frère, elle ne voulait pas quitter cette ville ou elle avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie, mais surtout elle ne voulait pas le quitter lui. C'était la voie qu'elle avait choisit, devenir nettoyeuse pour pouvoir rester auprès de celui qui avait capturé son cœur. L'ange de pureté qu'elle était avait sombré dans les ténèbres. Pour lui, elle survivrait. Elle devait être la pour empêcher que l'ange de la mort ne réapparaisse un jour. Hideyuki avait tout fait pour tuer cet ange destructeur, pour qu'il disparaisse à jamais de cet homme qui se croyait dépourvu d'âme, il lui avait offert une âme et un cœur, à présent que son frère n'était plus là pour l'épauler dans cette épreuve, c'était à elle, Kaori, de faire en sorte que le cœur de Ryo continue de battre et que son âme ne s'évanouisse pas dans les ténèbres. C'est sur cette pensée que la nettoyeuse saisit son arme et fit volte-face vers l'individu qui se trouvait derrière-elle, mais ce qu'elle y découvrit l'effraya encore plus, qu'elle en laissa tomber son arme qui s'écrasa avec fracas contre le sol au côté des débris de sa lampe.

Vide. La pièce était vide ! Complètement dénudée d'une quelconque présence humaine. Il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Juste la porte par laquelle elle était entrée. Elle était seule, oui toute seule. C'était quoi ce délire ? Cette voix ? Et ce grincement sur le plancher qui démontrait qu'une personne avait marché dessus ? Elle ne l'avait quand même pas imaginée ? Si ? Prise de panique la jeune femme se retourna brusquement. L'individu se cachait-il derrière son dos ? Non, personne là non plus. Elle était seule, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence. Respirant avec difficulté et toujours sur ses gardes Kaori fit un tour sur elle-même scrutant les moindres détails de la pièce en quête d'un ennemi potentiel caché dans un recoin. Mais la pièce se dévoila complètement vide. Pas âme qui y vive mis à part la sienne. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait se sentir soulagée ou si au contraire elle devait être inquiète. Si personne n'était là, qui avait parlé ? Et… Qui avait fait grincer le plancher ?

« Ma pauvre fille mais tu deviens complètement folle ! »

Sa voix se répéta en écho dans cette pièce quasiment vide. En effet mis à part la porte d'entrée et une fenêtre aux vitres cassées situé face à celle-ci, cette pièce ne comportait rien d'autres qu'une pile de cartons délabrés et un vieux meuble en bois. Cette demeure était inhabitée depuis des lustres à présent, une rumeur circulait qu'elle portait poisse à tous ceux qui osaient y mettre les pieds. On contait qu'elle serait maudite. Plus personne n'osait y mettre les pieds, par peur de disparaître à jamais. En effet, selon les sources sur de Saeko, ses derniers occupants n'eurent même pas le temps d'emménager entièrement dans leur nouveau domaine, qu'ils disparurent de la circulation sans laisser la moindre trace. La police avait lancé des recherches pendant plus d'un an sans relâche, et sans jamais trouver un seul petit indice, pas la moindre piste ne s'offrait à eux… C'était comme-ci ils s'étaient volatilisés. Jamais on ne retrouva leur corps, que se soit dans la maison, ou dans les alentours. Jamais la police n'avait eu à faire à un cas comme ça, ça en devenait surnaturel. Puis l'enquête fut abandonnée et placée dans les dossiers non élucidés. Fin de l'histoire. Et voilà qu'à présent la nettoyeuse se retrouvait à visiter cette fameuse maison « hanté »… Elle qui avait peur des fantômes, elle était servie. Et Ryo qui avait décidé de se séparer soi disant pour aller plus vite en besogne. Elle l'aurait étranglé ! À présent elle était persuadée qu'il l'avait laissé seule volontairement, juste pour la faire flipper un bon coup ! Et bien s'il voulait jouer à ça, elle allait lui montrer qui elle était !

Kaori sentait la rage monter en elle, elle n'aimait pas que son partenaire se moque d'elle comme ça, mais alors pas du tout ! Il était toujours prêt à la rabaisser dès qu'on lui faisait un compliment ! Et voilà que maintenant il jouait avec ses nerfs. Car oui, il le savait parfaitement qu'elle avait une peur bleu des fantômes, même si elle était persuadée que ces derniers n'existaient pas. Elle fulminait, une massue apparut comme par magie dans ses mains, prête à s'abattre sur ce pauvre Ryo dès qu'elle le croiserait. Mais cette nouvelle rage envers sa moitié s'évanouit aussitôt lorsque son regard perçut dans la pénombre un objet scintillant au claire de lune, son arme était toujours sur le sol et les doux reflets de lune, jusqu'à présent caché par un gros un nuage, vinrent se poser dessus, comme pour rappeler à la jeune femme la raison pour laquelle elle se trouvait ici. La nettoyeuse le ramassa et le garda en main par prudence. D'un coup elle redevint plus sérieuse. Ryo lui avait confié une arme. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait s'il n'avait pas pressenti un danger quelconque ? Il ne lui confier d'arme à feu qu'en cas de nécessité absolument, soi disant parce qu'elle était nulle en tir. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Visant la tête elle serait tout à fait capable d'atteindre les jambes, et encore si elle atteint la cible ! Et pourtant elle s'était entrainée pendant des heures et des heures, jours après jours dans cette maudite salle de tir ! Mais elle ne progressait pas… Elle était nulle, elle devait ce l'avouer. Elle était étonnée d'ailleurs que Ryo la garde comme coéquipière malgré ses déboires en tir, surtout avec la vie qu'ils menaient dans le milieu. Elle était plus un boulet qu'autre chose… Rien qu'ici, elle paniquait alors qu'il n'y avait pas lieu d'être vu que les lieux étaient vides. Complètement vides ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils fichaient ici à jouer à « bouh, fais moi peur » ? Ah oui, cette fameuse histoire de deux corps disparu sans laisser de trace… Elle n'y avait pas cru un mot, elle ne croyait pas à ce genre de baratin, tout comme aux fantômes. Mais maintenant qu'elle se trouvait seule dans cette pièce, elle commençait à douter de son jugement… Pourquoi Ryo n'était pas à ses côtés en faite ? Pourquoi s'étaient-ils séparés ? Et puis qu'est-ce qui les avaient conduits dans cette demeure abandonnée ! Ils avaient l'air de deux gamins à la chasse aux fantômes…

BANG BLONG BLANG PAFF!

« KYAH! » Hurla Kaori. Ce cri était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, décidément, elle manquait d'attention… Le regard plongée sur son arme, elle se remémorait ses déboires en tir, oubliant tout ce qui l'entourait, elle n'avait pas vu cette ombre basculer et tomber sur le sol, seul le choc de la chute sur le sol la ramena à la réalité. Son cœur se stoppa sous la peur et elle s'effondra par terre sous le coup de l'émotion. Décidément, cette demeure allait avoir raison de ses nerfs ! À ses pieds gisait le meuble qui, une minute plus tôt, se tenait encore droit contre le mur. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie ! Mais comment ce meuble avait-il basculé pour s'écraser au sol ?! Il n'y avait pourtant personne dans cette pièce, elle en avait fouillé les moindres recoins ! L'individu se trouvait-il dans le meuble ? Si c'était le cas, à présent il était coincé à l'intérieur, car les portes de l'armoire se trouvaient contre le plancher… Où alors était-ce son partenaire qui venait lui jouer un mauvais tour ? Non, elle ne pensait pas qu'il irait jusque la ! Enfin elle le saurait très vite, si Ryo avait entendu le bruit, il allait accourir à grand pas.

« KAORI ! »

Elle ne s'était pas trompée, quelqu'un courrait à l'étage inférieur, des pas pressé qui se trouvait à présent dans l'escalier.

« KAORI ! Où es-tu ? Que se passe-t-il !? »

La dite Kaori ouvrit la bouche pour indiquer sa position à son partenaire, mais aucun son n'en sortit, trop abasourdi, elle regardait l'armoire avec des yeux ronds. Elle était comme hypnotisée par cette masse en bois, c'était comme s'il l'appelait. Oui quel étrange cas de figure, un meuble ne parle pas et ne peut donc appeler personne, mais elle n'aurait su dire comment, elle ne parvenait pas à détourner le regard de l'objet, comme si elle n'avait plus le contrôle d'elle-même... Au loin, elle percevait un point lumineux s'agrandir au fur et à mesure que l'homme montait l'escalier avec sa lampe torche. Le nettoyeur perçut la présence de sa moitié dans la pièce au fond du couloir, mais aucune source de lumière n'en sortait, il hésitait à sortir son arme. Il ne sentait aucune présence, personne n'entourait Kaori, elle était seule, il se demandait bien ce qu'il se passait dans cette pièce… Et il fut surpris de la scène qu'il y trouva : Kaori, le regard bloqué devant un meuble écrasé sur le sol… Sûrement le coupable d'autant de raffut songea l'homme.

« Kaori, ça va ? Tu n'as rien ? Mais réponds bon sang ! » Cria le nettoyeur accourant au côté de la jeune femme qui restait muette, il l'examina du regard cherchant un coup, une coupure, un bleu, mais non, aucunes ecchymoses ne parcouraient son corps, il soupira de soulagement. Par contre il ne comprenait pas le comportement de son ange… Pourquoi se comportait-elle ainsi ? Il lui avait dit de ne pas venir avec lui faire des emplettes dans cette vieille demeure à l'abandon, il aurait pu y aller seule, elle sortait tout juste d'une grosse grippe et elle était censée rester encore quelques jours au lit, jusqu'à la fin de son traitement. Mais elle était bornée ! Elle lui avait dit que City Hunter s'était lui et elle, donc que c'était son devoir d'être à ses côtés, il avait refusé mais après avoir était assommé par une énième massue « espèce de Crétin » il fut obligé d'abdiquer, elle ne lui aurait pas laissé le choix de toute façon. Il aurait insisté, elle l'aurait suivit en secret… Ce n'était pas une Makimura pour rien ! Aussi têtue que son frangin.

Ryo attrapa la jeune femme sous les aisselles, l'obligeant à se relever.

« Allez ma grande, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu as eu peur de cette vieille armoire ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour la faire tomber au sol ! »

La jeune femme sembla revenir à la vie lorsque la main de son partenaire se posa sur elle, c'est comme si elle avait reçu une décharge électrique. Elle le regarda dans les yeux effarée, elle était déconnecté de la réalité, sa tête tournait.

« Je… Je n'ai rien fait ! Elle est tombée toute seule ! »

Son partenaire la regarda stoïque, inquiet pour sa santé, il posa sa main sur le front de la nettoyeuse, elle semblait un peu fiévreuse. Il soupira… D'accord, elle voulait se rendre utile, mais si c'était pour tomber malade en plein milieu de l'action… Il y aurait eu un ennemi dans cette demeure, il y a longtemps qu'elle aurait trépassé. Se rendait-elle seulement compte du danger dans lequel elle s'impliquait elle, mais aussi lui-même qui aurait du assurer sa protection en même temps que la sienne ?

« Kaori… » Dit-il dans un murmure. « Imagines-tu une seconde ce qu'il se serait passé s'il y avait eu un ennemi dans les parages ? Il aurait profité de ton état de faiblesse pour t'abattre ! Tu as de la chance que cette maison soit vide ! Allez viens, je te ramène à la maison ! Et cette fois-ci hors de question que tu en sortes ! Est-ce clair !? »

Et sans attendre la moindre raison, il prit la jeune femme dans ses bras, elle ne tenait même plus sur ses jambe.

Alors qu'il descendait l'escalier avec précaution, Kaori agrippa le bras de son partenaire.

« Ry… Ryo… »

« Oui » dit l'intéressé baissant son regard sur celui de la jeune femme croissant ainsi son regard fiévreux.

« Je… Je… C'est faux. » Annonça-t-elle difficilement, ayant du mal à trouver du souffle pour parler, mais il fallait qu'elle parle, il fallait qu'elle lui dise qu'il se trompait. Il le fallait avant qu'elle ne perde conscience.

« Faux !? Mais de quoi parles-tu !? »

Son regard scruta celui de sa partenaire, il ne voyait pas du tout, mais alors pas du tout de quoi elle parlait. Son regard l'invité à en dire plus sur cet aveu. Kaori s'exécuta avec un peu de mal.

« Je… Il y avait quelqu'un dans la pièce, j'ai entendu… j'ai entendu ses bruits de pas… Je pense que… Que c'est lui qui a fait tomber l'armoire. »

Le nettoyeur s'arrêta perplexe… Son instinct lui ferait-il défaut ? Il n'avait pourtant sentit aucune présence en posant les pieds dans cette demeure. S'il avait voulu faire le tour de la maison c'était en repérage, voir ce qui à l'époque aurait pu échapper à la police. C'est tout. Et certainement pas pour partir à la recherche de quelqu'un… S'il avait décidé de se séparer de la jeune femme c'est parce qu'il savait qu'elle ne risquait rien. Sinon, jamais il ne l'aurait laissé seule, surtout avec son état de santé. D'ailleurs c'était aussi pour cela qu'il avait décidé de se disperser le boulot, plus vite ils auraient eu finit, plus vite elle serait retourné au lit.

« Sugar… » Dit-il d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante. « La fièvre te fait perdre la raison. Il n'y a personne ici, sinon crois-moi j'aurais senti sa présence »

La jeune femme agrippa sauvagement la veste de son partenaire, il fallait qu'il la croit, elle ne délirait pas, c'était vrai, elle en était sûr. Elle n'avait pas rêvé cette voix. Et puis… Et puis cette ombre…

« No… Non ! J'ai entendu sa voix, je… J'ai vu… Une… Une silhouette… Il m'a parlé ! Il… Il… il m' dit… » Kaori se tue, c'était seulement maintenant qu'elle se rendait compte réellement de la gravitée des paroles qu'avait prononcé ce murmure… Cette ombre qu'elle avait aperçut derrière elle lorsque Ryo avait approché de la pièce avec sa lampe, oui elle avait vu une ombre se mouvoir, et elle était certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de celle de son coéquipier, cette ombre… Elle lui avait demandé de ne pas faire de bruit, pour ne pas réveiller les morts… les morts ? Quels morts ? Y aurait-il un lien avec les corps disparu ? La tête de Kaori tourbillonna, elle ne savait plus quoi pensait, ni même qu'elle raisonnement avoir… C'était trop pour elle, elle devenait folle… Elle était fatiguée et malade, elle avait envie de s'endormir. Dormir et oublier tout ce qu'elle venait de voir ou d'entendre. Juste se reposer…

Ryo quant à lui regarder son ange sans comprendre, elle avait arrêté sa phrase au moment le plus intéressant. Qu'avait-elle vu ? Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Elle semblait dans ses pensées, se remémorant sans doute les paroles qu'elle disait avoir entendu.

« Oui Kaori ? Qui t'a dit quoi ? » Dit-il devant le mutisme de sa partenaire, essayant d'en savoir plus.

La jeune femme leva difficilement les yeux vers lui. La fièvre reprenait le dessus, elle avait du mal à garder les paupières ouvertes, elles étaient devenues lourde, trop lourde. Elle voulait être dans son lit, pourquoi était-elle sortie ? Ryo avait raison, sa place était dans sa chambre, pas ici. Elle n'était qu'un boulet…

« Kaori ? Dis-moi. » Insista le nettoyeur dans un murmure aussi glacial que celui qu'elle avait entendu dans cette pièce.

Kaori frissonna au souvenir de cette sensation étrange qu'elle avait ressenti quand cette voix avait caressé son ouïe... Quand cette ombre l'avait frôlée…

« Il… Il a dit… De ne pas réveiller les… » Mais elle n'acheva pas sa phrase, la fièvre eu raison d'elle et elle sombra dans l'inconscient lorsque son partenaire passa le pas de la porte. Celui-ci ne se rendit compte de rien, il laissa sa douce aux bras de Morphée, elle avait besoin de repos, il lui demanderait des explications plus tard. Il l'embrassa sur le front puis l'allongea délicatement à l'arrière de la mini avant de se mettre lui-même derrière le volant et de démarrer, s'éloignant petit à petit de la demeure, en ne se doutant pas, qu'en faisant cela, il condamnait son ange à errer au milieu des ténèbres.

Le cauchemar ne fait que commencer...


	2. Une nouvelle mission

**Bonjour à tous, voici enfin le second chapitre de ma fiction ! Un peu moins dans l'action, il explique le "comment" Kaori et Ryo se sont retrouvé dans cette étrange maison lors du premier chapitre et vous permettra donc de mieux comprendre la suite ! Bonne lecture.**

**Sei.**

* * *

**Un ange perdu dans les ténèbres.**

**Chapitre 2**** : Une nouvelle mission.**

_Quelques heures plus tôt…_

Les premiers rayons du soleil s'attaquaient peu à peu aux différentes rues de la ville de Shinjuku dont la plupart des habitants étaient encore profondément endormis. La nuit venait de mourir pour laisser place à une nouvelle journée ensoleillée de cette fin du mois de mars. L'hiver laissait place au printemps, les arbres fleurissaient et le beau temps revenait à la surface balayant au passage les derniers blizzards d'un noël rudement froid.

Quelque part dans cette ville, dans une rue qui semblait des plus paisibles, se trouvait un vieil immeuble de brique rouge, le plus ancien mais le plus solide du quartier, celui qui donnait un champ de vision sur tous les autres immeubles et qui ainsi permettait une surveillance maximal. Au sein de cet antre de sûreté, s'éveillait une jeune femme, les doux rayons du soleil avaient fini par transpercer le fin rideau de la fenêtre, se glissant ainsi délicatement, sur son visage d'ange. Elle se sentait légère, sur un petit nuage de bonne humeur, elle s'étira de tout son long et s'assit en tailleur dans son lit. Sa tête ne tournait plus, signe qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux.

Elle se souvint encore, il y a quelques jours, s'être réveillée nauséeuse. Elle avait d'abord mit cela sur le coup de la fatigue et d'un trop fort taux d'énervement sur son partenaire, qui avait encore passé ses nuits à dépenser leur argent dans les quartier chaud de la ville… Alors ne prenant pas garde aux vertiges qui la poursuivaient, elle s'était mis à l'œuvre dans ses taches journalière qui consistaient à préparer le petit déjeuné de son incapable de partenaire, qui dormait encorevu qu'il était rentré au petit jour de ses sorties nocturnes avec ses bunny's et autre Miss Mokorri… Une fois son déjeuné prêt, elle allait réveiller cet incapable avec une de ses bonnes vieilles massues « puissance 100 000 », même si ce jour-là elle fut beaucoup moins puissante vu sa fatigue. Et avant même qu'il ne puisse faire une seule remarque, avant même qu'il ne descende de sa chambre, elle quittait leur appartement et partait en direction de la gare à la rencontre d'un XYZ, signe d'un nouveau travail. Mais ce jour-ci fut différent de ses précédents quotidien, elle n'eut pas le temps de regagner l'étage inférieur… Les marches de l'escalier tangué… Elles tanguaient violemment. Kaori s'accrocha à la rampe, essaya de poser son pied sur la première marche, mais elle la rata de prêt et chuta... La massue avec laquelle elle avait réveillé son partenaire l'avait tellement fatigué que ses dernières forces s'étaient envolées…

Oui, voilà comment tout ceci c'était passé. La jeune femme se remémorait cette dure journée. Ryo alerté par sa chute était venu à son secours, sentant sa fièvre il l'avait amené à son lit et avait appelé d'urgence le médecin… Conclusion, elle avait une bonne grippe, elle n'avait pas était malade de tout l'hiver et voilà qu'au premier signe du printemps elle tombait malade, c'était tout elle… Et dire que dans quelques jours c'était son anniversaire… Misère.

Kaori balaya du revers de la main cette épisode et se leva, elle n'avait pas vu son partenaire depuis sa chute dans les escaliers… Cet imbécile n'avait jamais pris la peine, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, de prendre de ses nouvelles… Il avait laissé sa partenaire au bon soin de Miki durant ces trois derniers jours, et pendant que cette dernière s'occupait sagement d'elle, il en avait profité pour sortir s'amuser... Décidemment il ne tenait même pas à elle au point de prendre de ces nouvelles quand elle était malade… Qu'était-elle pour lui ? Sûrement pas grand-chose… Mais d'une façon ou d'une autre, elle se vengerait du comportement insolent du nettoyeur, foi de Kaori !

Cette dernière s'étira une dernière fois puis descendit dans la cuisine se remettre à ces tâches quotidiennes. Une fois celle-ci faite comme-ci ces trois derniers jours ne furent qu'un rêve, elle alla réveiller son partenaire avec une vieille bonne massue, sauf que ce jour-ci, elle remplaça son « 100 000 tonnes » par sa fameuse massue « punition du ciel », son partenaire marmonna entre ses dents.

« Tiens Kaori n'est plus malade on dirait… Le cauchemar va reprendre… »

Ce qui lui valut une seconde massue « Va en enfer » et un claquement de porte bruyant, derrière une série d'insultes de la jeune femme envers lui, ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme malgré lui, il ne l'aurait avoué, mais ne plus recevoir de massue pendant trois jours lui avait terriblement manqué. Sa partenaire lui avait manqué ! Mais cela il ne lui avouerait jamais, non, jamais. C'était comme ça que vivait le couple City Hunter et il en serait toujours ainsi, rien ne devait changer.

Plus loin dans la rue, Kaori marchait à grandes enjambées en direction de la gare… Elle fulminait une fois de plus… Les gens s'écartaient sur son passage, prenant la fuite devant cet être aux envies meurtrières qui leur faisaient face… Mais elle se calma rapidement, l'air frais lui fit du bien, elle qui n'était pas sortit depuis presque quatre jours, il n'y avait rien de mieux que de se dégourdir un peu les jambes pour retrouver la forme. Ceci lui redonna un peu de bonne humeur et c'est d'une impatience inconnu qu'elle arriva à la gare, avec l'espoir d'y découvrir un message car elle avait bien envie de travailler maintenant qu'elle était remise sur pied. Et son vœu fut exaucé. Sur le tableau d'affiche trônait ce fameux XYZ tant espéré. Un XYZ qu'elle n'avait, par ailleurs, pas aperçut au premier coup d'œil… Tellement habituée à ne voir aucun message, son visage se contentait parfois de survoler le tableau sans plus de précision, surtout quand leur compte en banque n'était pas dans le rouge et qu'elle se disait qu'ils avaient encore de quoi tenir quelquestemps… Puis elle sortait d'une grippe, elle n'avait pas encore vraiment récupéré toute sa concentration. Mais voilà comme on dit souvent, c'est toujours lorsque l'on s'y attend le moins que le travail nous tombe dessus. Et oui il ornait le tableau d'affichage, ce n'était pas un mirage, ni un rêve. Kaori était aux anges, voilà qu'une mission les attendait, rien de telle qu'un peu d'action pour retrouver la pêche ce dit-elle. Le mystérieux client donnait rendez-vous à City Hunter pourdix heures au Cat's, qui servait souvent de lieu de rencontre pour leur mission, quoi de plus banal que de discuter autour d'un café, cela passait beaucoup plus inaperçu aux yeux de quelques curieux, puis ça permettait à Ryo de sonder leurs clients avant de les inviter dans leur appartement.

Kaori regarda sa montre, il était près de neuf heures, elle avait encore un peu de temps devant elle, elle pensait appeler son partenaire pour lui demander de la rejoindre au Cat's mais ne le fit pas, après tout, elle était assez grande pour aller à la rencontre des clients, et puis vu qu'ici en l'occurrence le message était signé Monsieur et Madame, l'étalon refuserait catégoriquement la mission. Oui, car Monsieur ne travail que pour de jeunes et jolies jeunes femmes célibataire… Et certainement pas pour un homme et sa femme, même si cette dernière est jeune et jolie… La jeune femme soupira… Dire que s'il n'était pas aussi têtu il ne se retrouverait pas aussi souvent dans le rouge… Les hommes et leurs fiertés à la noix. Parfois la jeune femme ne savait plus comment elle arrivait à le supporter… Même les massues à répétition ne l'aidaient plus à le calmer… Dire que quelques mois plus tôt lors du mariage de Miki et d'Umibozu, il avait avoué ses sentiments pour elle, pas vers elle directement, mais il l'avait dit, elle l'avait entendu cette phrase qu'elle n'arrivait plus à oublier à présent, celle qui disait que pour la femme qu'il aime il franchirait tout les obstacles, il serait prêt à mourir pour elle. Et il parlait d'elle quand il avait dit cela. Mais depuis ce jour il n'y eu plus aucun changement, à vrai dire elle commençait à ce demander si elle n'avait pas imaginé cette scène… Peut-être que sous la folie de son enlèvement, elle avait perdu les pédales… Mais ou était donc cette réalité… Où trouver la réalité avec son débile de partenaire qui ne cessait de l'insulter de planche à pain, de garçon manquait, qui lui reprocher de manque de beauté féminine et de féminitétoutcour d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas s'empêcher d'être aussi grotesque envers elle… pourquoi l'enfoncé-t-il toujours autant… Elle finissait par croire qu'elle ne possédait aucune féminité… Etait-elle si laide que cela ? C'est vrai que les garçons ne courraient guère après elle. Mais en même temps, elle était souvent accompagné de Ryo, peut-être pensaient-ils qu'ils formaient un couple et qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance avec elle face à un homme tel que Ryo.

« Décidemment ma pauvre Kaori, tu portes la poisse… »

La jeune femme soupira et revint à la réalité, ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser. Elle quitta la gare et se dirigea en direction du Cat's, le vent commençait à se lever, Kaori s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son manteau, ce n'était pas le moment de rechuter, il fallait accomplir cette nouvelle mission. Elle passa par le parc vide à cette heure de la matinée, les enfants étaient à l'école assis à leur table apprenant de nouvelle leçon qui leur permettrait d'avancer vers un futur riche, afin qu'ils soient près quand l'heure viendra pour eux de rentrer dans la vie active. Et seulement après les cours, ils viendront jouer dans le parc pour laisser défouler cette énergie enfantine retenu toute la journée et redevenir les enfants qu'ils sont.

Au contraire du parc, les rues étaient vivante d'énergie, la nettoyeuse s'engagea dans la rue du café et pénétra dans ses lieux, il était vide. En même temps Kaori était en général la seule cliente matinale, le monde arriverait plutôt à partir de midi.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » Annonça gaiement la jeune femme en entrant dans l'enceinte du bar, où seule une jeune femme se trouvait derrière le comptoir à essayer quelques verres fraîchement lavés.

« Bonjour Kaori, alors tu t'es remise de ta grippe ? Tu ne devrais pas rester au lit un jour de plus pour te reposer ? »

Kaori souri, décidément Miki pouvait être très mère poule quand elle s'y mettait. Elle embrassa son amie et s'assit au bar. Il était très propre comme toujours, Miki prenait toujours plaisir et soin à soigner cet endroit. Bien sûr les clients qui pénétraient ici, ne se doutait pas une seule seconde que le café était géré par de ex mercenaire, que toutes les vitres étaient par balles, que la cave était composé d'une salle de tir et regorgeait d'armes en tout genre dont toute une collection de bazooka, qu'il était fréquenté par d'autres ex mercenaires, tel que Ryo mais aussi Mick. Bref, c'était l'endroit parfait pour passer inaperçu, même les clients se rendant aux rendez vous pensaient se rendre dans un café des plus banal… La nettoyeuse reporta son regarde vers son amie qui avait cessé de ressuyer la vaisselle fixant la jeune femme en attente d'une réponse.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, je me sens en pleine forme, je n'en pouvais plus de rester au lit sans rien faire. »

Ce qui était vrai, après quatre jours passé au lit, l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes et de prendre l'air était très forte.

« C'est tout toi tu ne tiens pas en place ! Mais faits attention à toi tout de même ! »

« Promis ! Ton mari n'est pas là ? »

« Non, je l'ai envoyé faire des courses. »

La jeune femme rit intérieurement en imaginant le géant dans un supermarché les mains rempli d'achats.

« Ne rigole pas Kaori ! »

« Je suis désolée, cette image est tellement inappropriée ! Tu as bien changé le Mammouth qu'il était ! »

« Oui, bref, alors quoi de beau en cette nouvelle journée ? Ryo n'a pas été trop dur avec toi ?»

« Ah vrai dire, j'ai quitté l'immeuble avant même son réveil… Il a encore du sortir toute la nuit et rentrer à pas d'heure… Cet imbécile ne changera jamais ! »

Les deux femmes soupirèrent d'un accord commun, on ne peut pas changer l'étalon de Shinjuku aussi facilement que Mammouth, il y avait encore beaucoup mais beaucoup de travail et cela agacé un peu Kaori, elle n'était pas aussi forte que son amie, elle n'arrivait pas à cerner Ryo aussi facilement qu'elle avec Umibozu... Pourtant tout le monde lui disait qu'elle était la seule personne qui arriver à le changer, qu'auprès d'elle il n'était plus le même. Alors pourquoi était-il toujours aussi froid, aussi distant envers elle ? Pourquoi ne se confiait-il jamais à elle ? Ils étaient associés, ils formaient City Hunter à eux deux. Parfois elle avait l'impression d'être un poids pour Ryo, et elle voulait changer cela, elle voulait apprendre à se défendre elle-même, combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée en cachette dans la salle de tir sous le café pour s'entraîner sans que son partenaire ne sache rien. Mais tous ces efforts ne suffisaient pas, elle ne progresse pas aussi facilement qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Oh oui, elle progressait, petit à petit, au moins assez pour ce garder elle-même en vie, mais pas assez pour assurer la protection d'un client sans la moindre aide de Ryo, elle devait se l'avouer. Elle n'était pas incompétente, mais elle n'était pas compétente pour autant…

« Et sinon, des nouvelles ? »

Voyant que son amie était plus que plongée dans ses pensées, Miki vint à son secours enlasortant de ses songes noirs. Cela fonctionna à merveilles car Kaori revint à la surface et se rappela son rendez vous de dix heures avec ses nouveaux clients, des clients qui lui permettraient de montrer sa valeur de nettoyeur aux yeux de son partenaire.

« Oh oui, j'avais complètement oublié ! Je suis ici pour accueillir mes nouveaux clients, ils m'ont donnés rendez-vous pour dix heures. »

« Oh je suis contente pour toi ! Cela fait bien quelques semaines que vous n'avez paseude travail. Ça fera un peu bouger ce fainéant de Ryo ! Ça ne lui fera pas de mal un peu d'exercice. »

« Oui mais tu connais Ryo, il va refuser la mission ! »

« Pourquoi, il s'agit d'hommes ? »

« Un couple plus précisément ! Monsieur et Madame Yewaïna. J'en saurais plus dans quelques instants quand ils arrivero…. »

Notre jolie Kaori n'eut pas l'opportunité d'achever sa phrase, une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la café lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et qu'un éclair se jeta sur la jolie serveuse installa sur un tabouret derrière le comptoir.

« Ma Miki d'amour je t'aime tant ! Fais-moi un petit bisou ! »

BLANG !

Mais avant même que cet éclair ne puisse atteindre la jeune femme, une massue l'envoya s'encastrer dans le mur avec un bruit sourd. L'éclair qui n'était autre que Ryo, sortit de sous la massue en se frottant la tête.

« Argh je n'avais pas vu que la vieille folle était la… »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la vieille folle ?! »

BLANG !

Et revoilà ce cher Ryo de nouveau encastré sous une énorme massue, ça lui apprendra à toujours faire des remarques déplacées sur sa partenaire. L'homme sortit de sous cette seconde massue et alla s'asseoir à côté de la nettoyeuse sans rien ajouter de peur de ne recevoir une troisième massue, c'est qu'elle en caché beaucoup sur elle il faut l'avouer. Il commanda donc un café tout en écoutant sans écouter les nouvelles de Kaori, après tout lui aussi était passé par la gare avant de venir, il avait suivit Kaori depuis son départ jusqu'ici, il avait eu peur que comme quatre jour auparavant elle fut prise d'un vertige et qu'elle ne s'écroule de nouveau par terre, mais il s'était fait du souci pour rien, sa petit Kao avait une pêche d'enfer, il avait pu le sentir sous le poids des massues. Donc voilà, il était la pour la santé de sa partenaire et certainement pas pour cette mission avec un homme ! Mais il connaissait sa tête de mule, s'il refusait d'accomplir cette mission, elle le ferait seule, mais elle est encore trop faible pour ça et ce serait directement se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de veiller sur elle comme le lui avait demandé son frère, mais il devait faire cela sans qu'elle n'en soupçonne rien, il allait devoir faire preuve de discrétion… Accomplir cette mission tout en faisant croire qu'il n'y participera pas et veiller à garder son Sugar boy en un seul morceau. Un jour ou l'autre, il finira par mourir en essayant de la sauver une énième fois, s'en rendait-elle compte ? Sûrement oui, elle n'était pas aussi idiote que cela, il se rendait compte qu'elle s'entraînait en cachette pour apprendre à se défendre par elle-même, elle était très forte et plus intelligente que la plupart des femmes de la ville, mais face au malfrat, elle n'était toujours pas de taille. Il préférait mourir pour elle que de la voir mourir, il savait que de toute façon il était condamné à jamais à devoir la protéger, jamaiselle ne le quitterait et il n'avait pas la force de s'y opposer car égoïstement, il ne voulait surtout pas perdre son ange, son rayon de soleil, sans Kaori à ses côté, il replongerait dans les ténèbres.

« Eh Ryo tu dors !? »

« Quoi ? »

Perdu dans ses réflexions, le nettoyeur avait cessé de faire semblant d'écouter Kaori et ne s'était donc pas rendu compte qu'elle lui avait posé une question.

« Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant de m'écouter quand je te parle ! Tu m'énerves ! Nos clients arrivent ! Et qu'importe ton avis on accepte cette mission ! »

Kaori se leva sans prêter plus attention à son partenaire et se dirigea vers le couple qui venait d'entrer dans le café.

« Bonjour vous devez être Monsieur et Madame Yewaïna, je suis Kaori Makimura et voici mon partenaire Ryo Saeba, je suis ravie que vous ayez choisit notre agence, nous espérons être à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Installons-nous autour d'un café pour parler plus en détails de ce que vous attendez de nous ! »

Un sourire radieux sur les lèvres, la nettoyeuse invita le couple à s'asseoir à la table la plus proche, ils devaient avoir entre quarante et cinquante ans et portaient un regard apeuré, leur attitude et leur style vestimentaire ne manquaient pas de montrer qu'ils étaient loin d'être à l'abri du besoin, en tout cas ils ne semblaient pas être le genre de personnes que l'ont cherche à assassiner ou à qui l'ont envoit des menaces… mais bon après tout, ils semblent riche et quiconque est riche de nos jours, à des chances d'être menacé… La jeune femme cessa de se poser des questions et commanda quatre café, elle nota également que Ryo les avait également rejoint à table, elle qui s'attendait à ce qu'il reste au bar… Enfin il les avait quand même rejoints en trainant les pieds et les mains dans les poches d'un air de dire « vivement que ce soit terminé ! ». Derrière lui vint Miki qui leur apporta les cafés commandés, mais elle retourna très vite derrière le comptoir essuyer sa vaisselle tout en écoutant d'une oreille discrète ce qui se racontait autour de la table.

« Bonjour, mademoiselle Makimura. Bonjour monsieur Saeba. Je m'appelle Seishi Yewaïna, et voici ma femme Yun, nous sommes ici sur les conseils d'une personne de connaissance professionnelle qui nous a recommandé à vous lorsque je lui ai expliqué mon problème, et avec ma femme, on a alors décidé de faire appel à vos soins car les choses ne cessent de s'aggraver et nous ne savons plus comment gérer tout ceci... »

Kaori scruta le couple assis face à elle septique, elle ne voyait pas ou monsieur Yewaïna voulait en venir, « les choses s'aggravent », pourquoi tourne-t-il autour du pot au lieu d'expliquer clairement l'identité de ces « choses » en question ? D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule à ce demander cela. Elle voyait bien que Miki avait cessé tout mouvement, elle était debout derrière son comptoir un verre dans une main, un torchon à vaisselle dans l'autre, mais aucun mécanisme n'indiquait que ce torchon humide mais propre, pas comme ce qu'on peut trouver dans les vieux pubs vicieux, se frottait contre le verre mouillé. La gérante ne faisait aucun geste, toute son attention était portée vers les paroles de cet homme. Et elle n'était pas la seule, même Ryo semblait attendre plus de détails sur les propos de Yewaïna, lui qui au départ, n'avait même pas envie d'entendre parler de cette affaire, maintenant il était curieux d'apprendre qui leur avait conseillé de faire appel à eux, qu'elle était la « gravité » de leur situation et pourquoi d'ailleurs, n'expliquait-il pas clairement la situation au lieu de dire que ça allait mal... Parce qu'après tout, il n'avait pas révélé grand-chose et s'il voulait de l'aide il allait falloir qu'il soit un peu plus bavard. Lui ou sa femme.

« Que vous arrivent-ils exactement ? Si vous ne nous expliquez pas clairement votre problème, je ne vois pas comment mon partenaire et moi-même pourrions vous être utiles. Quelqu'un vous fait des menaces ? On a tenté de vous tuer ? On vous fait du chantage ? »

Le couple assis face à city hunter s'échangea un regard de soutient mutuel puis l'homme s'adressa à Kaori tout en fixant le sol, comme-ci, soudainement, ses pieds étaient devenu fascinant et curieusement attirant.

« C'est un peu plus compliqué que cela… »

« Compliqué ? C'est-à-dire ? »

Se fut Ryo qui posa la question, il trouvait ce couple de plus en plus bizarre, il ne ressemblait en rien à leurs clients ordinaire qui en général dévoilaient d'une traite leur problème et ne tournaient certainement pas autour du pot, au bien sûr certains d'entre eux cachaient toujours des détails que Ryo finissait toujours par découvrir, mais ils ne tournaient jamais autour du pot, non jamais, et le nettoyeur n'aimait pas qu'on tourne autour du pot avec lui, se moquaient-ils de lui ou avaient-ils peur de quelque chose ? Ils ontétaient envoyés par quelqu'un qui connait très bien City Hunter, d'après les dire de l'homme, et il donnerait cher pour savoir qui était cette fameuse personne !

« Je ne sais pas si vous allez nous croire… C'est assez… Comment dire… Surnaturel ! »

« Vous savez Monsieur Yewaïna, dans mon métier, j'ai eu affaire à beaucoup de cas « dit » surnaturel qui après quelques profondes recherches se sont révélés être des coups montés et bien organisés, tout simplement. »

« Oui, vous avez raison, et c'est pour cela que nous faisons appel à vous, nous ne sommes pas expert en matière d'enquête de ce genre, mais comme vous venez de le dire Monsieur Saeba, vous avez souvent eu affaire à des cas frôlant le sujet. Ainsi j'aimerais qu'une fois de plus vous révéliez le mystère et donné un sens naturel et réel à tout ceci… Acceptez-vous de nous aider !? »

Le regard de l'homme semblait suppliant, même si ce n'était pas son genre, même s'il ne connaissait pas encore le rôle qu'il allait avoir dans cette histoire, elle l'intéressait, ça changeait du boulot qu'il avait en général, il pouvait toujours tenter le coup. Mais il ne devait pas montrer à Kaori que cette histoire l'intriguait, il devait jouer celui qui ne rêve que de protéger une jolie jeune fille, sinon Kaori et Miki se poseraient des questions sur sa santé mentale.

« Je n'accepte pas un travail sans savoir en détails les risque couru et ce que l'on attends de moi… »

« Oui je comprends, je vais tout vous expliquer, ma femme et moi-même sommes antiquaire, nous nous intéressons de près aux objets anciens, mais aussi aux demeures. Et récemment nous avons acquit la propriété d'une vieille demeure en dehors de la ville, elle semble en bonne état et nous voulions la restaurer pour la rendre de nouveau habitable. Mais lors des visites d'inspections pour voir l'étendu des travaux qu'il y aurait à faire, il s'est passé quelques petits accidents. »

« Quel genre d'accidents ? »

« Nous avons une fille, elle s'appelle Koyuki, elle vient tout juste d'avoir vingt ans et tout comme nous elle partage la passion des objets anciens vu qu'elle baigne dedans depuis sa naissance, elle est donc venue avec nous inspecter cette demeure, c'est elle qui fut la cible de ces accidents… On ne s'est pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, il n'y avait personne à part nous trois dans cette maison, on s'est séparé pour inspecteur les lieux. Nous avons entendu un cri et un bruit sourd, quand nous sommes arrivés auprès de notre fille, elle avait perdu connaissance et depuis elle est dans le coma, les médecins disent qu'elle semble avoir était agressé mais que c'était étrange car elle ne porte aucune marque d'attouchement physique… »

Le visage de Kaori et de Miki se fermèrent face à cet aveu, ils devaient être dur pour ces parents de ne pas avoir de réponses à leurs questions, d'avoir leur fille unique entre la vie et la mort et ne pas savoir comment cela était arrivé, il est vrai que tout cela semblait surnaturel, mais il devait avoir une explication logique derrière cela, et ce serait le travail de City Hunter de trouver la vérité dans cette histoire.

« Vous vous êtes trompé d'adresse… C'est à la police qu'il faut s'adresser pas à nous… »

« Ryo comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ! »

Kaori lui lança un regard noir mais avant qu'elle ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, l'antiquaire reprit la parole.

« Mais nous avons déjà fait appel à la police ! Mais il ne peuvent rien pour nous car il n'y a aucuns indices et aucunes preuves, on ne peut même pas porter plainte pour agression sous x car notre fille n'a aucune marque d'agression, la police dit qu'elle est peut-être tombée, tout simplement, et qu'elle s'est cognée et que dans ce cas, il ne pouvait rien faire pour nous aider… mais nous, nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas, alors une jeune lieutenant de police, mademoiselle Saeko, nous a mené vers vous, elle m'a affirmé que vous pourriez nous aider. Je vous en pris, nous serions prêt à détruire cette demeure pour qu'on nous rende notre fille sain et sauf, mais nous aurions besoin de votre aide pour cela, depuis l'agression, nous avons peur ma femme et moi d'être les suivant. Nous aimerions votre protection le temps que tout ceci soit tirés au clair, nous ne manquons pas d'argent, nous paierons le prix fort si vous décidez de nous aider ! »

« Mais bien sûr qu'on va vous aider à tirer tout cela au clair ! N'est-ce pas Ryo ! » S'exclama fièrement la moitié de city hunter tout en lançant un regard noir à son coéquipier qui disait que de toute façon qu'il soit d'accord ou pas ça ne changerait rien. Il haussa les épaules et se tourna vers le couple.

« J'aurais juste une question à vous poser si vous le permettez. » ajouta Ryo avec un regard sérieux qui fit reculer le couple au fond de leur chaise.

« Oui bien sûr tout ce que vous voudrez Monsieur Saeba. »

« Appelez-moi Ryo se sera plus simple. Dites-moi, votre fille, elle est mignonne !? »

Un sourire des plus pervers s'étala sur le visage de l'étalon, décidément il n'en raté pas une ! Miki en manqua de tomber de son tabouret tellement elle ne s'attendait pas à une remarque de ce genre au milieu de cette situation, un corbeau géant apparu derrière le couple d'antiquaire qui trouvait la blague un peu de mauvais goût et Kaori… Cette dernière fulminait devant l'arrogance de son partenaire, et l'écrasa sous sa massue « Espèce de Crétin » et reporta son attention vers ses nouveaux clients, vers un nouvel avenir cauchemardesque…


	3. Cauchemar fiévreux

**Bonjour à tous, voici le troisième chapitre de ma fic. Je sais que j'ai été longue entre la parution du second et du troisième chapitre, mais je n'avais plus d'ordinateur, j'en ai récupéré un que depuis novembre et depuis j'essaye d'avancer un max dans cette fic afin de pouvoir la poster avec des dates plus ou moins fixe. Actuellement je suis en train d'entamer le septième chapitre, ce qui me laisse une marche de manœuvre pour écrire et continuer à poster ma fic de manière régulière. Bref, assez de bavardage, je vous laisse à la lecture de ce troisième chapitre. Bon dimanche à tous.**

** Sei.**

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Cauchemar fiévreux.**

« Les morts te surveillent, ne fait pas de bruits si tu tiens à ta vie… »

Kaori fit volteface, l'espace d'un instant elle avait cru que quelqu'un se tenait derrière elle, elle avait senti cette source d'énergie inconnue se frottant contre son dos, mais il n'y avait personne auprès d'elle lorsque son regard scruta la pièce. Etrange… Il ne s'agissait que d'une voix, d'un murmure se glissant à son oreille telle la caresse du vent. Un murmure par ailleurs frigorifiant, qui lui glaçait le sang un peu plus à chacune de ses apparitions. Quel était le sens de tous ces avertissements, à qui appartenait ce murmure, appartenait-il seulement à quelqu'un où provenait-il de son imagination ? Tant de questions transperçaient son esprit affaibli, mais aucune réponse ne venait à elle. Tout comme cette présence derrière son dos, cette présence inconnue qui ne semblait pas existée. Etait-ce son imagination qui lui jouait des tours ? Elle n'aurait su le dire à présent que la terreur l'habitait entièrement. La peur peut faire perdre rapidement la raison, sans que l'on ne s'en rende forcément compte… La peur ? Mais elle ne se souvenait pas avoir peur avant d'entendre pour la première fois ce murmure. Avant cela elle était concentrée sur l'inspection de cette maison. Elle s'occupait de l'étage et son partenaire du rez-de-chaussée. C'était en pénétrant dans cette pièce que tout avait commencée, le sol avait craqué net sous son poids. Il semblait très ancien mais à la fois si neuf, comme s'il n'avait été que peu foulé. Aucune marque, aucun coup n'était visible, il était seulement couvert de poussière et de toiles d'araignée en tout genre. À vue d'œil, personne n'avait posé les pieds sur ce plancher depuis plusieurs années. Ce qu'il fallait surtout à cette maison, c'était un bon coup de balai et un peu de rangement. Elle était en ordre on ne pouvait le nier, chaque meuble était installé, le lit était fait, seuls les cartons remplis de bibelots envahissaient la pièce, mais même eux semblaient en ordre, tous regroupés les uns à côtés des autres, les uns sur les autres au centre de chaque pièce, attendant sagement d'être déballés et rangés. Cette maison n'était pas encore installés qu'elle était déjà inhabité. Que c'était-il passé ?

Avant de pénétrer les lieux, les Yewaïna leur avaient raconté, à elle et son partenaire, une histoire un peu bizarroïde. Une histoire ayant vu le jour il y a plusieurs années, avant même la mort de son frère, avant même sa rencontre avec Ryo, avant même sa propre naissance ! Une histoire dont le rôle principal appartenait aux anciens et tous premiers propriétaires du domaine. Ils leur avaient expliqués que le quartier où la maison se situait fut construit une dizaine d'années avant celle ou la jeune femme se trouvait actuellement. Le domaine n'était qu'un simple terrain vague ou les enfants venaient jouer. Puis un beau jour, un couple acheta les terres et y fit construire cette maison. Les habitants du quartier leurs souhaitèrent la bienvenue, le couple se montra charmant lors de chaque visite au chantier et ils furent tout de suite appréciés auprès de leur nouveaux futurs voisins, même s'ils restaient un tant soit peu mystérieux. Mais voilà qu'au cours de leur emménagement, ces derniers furent portés disparus. Du jour au lendemain on n'eut plus aucune nouvelle d'eux, c'était comme-ci ils s'étaient volatilisés. Personne n'avait su expliquer cette étrange disparition, à l'époque, et aujourd'hui encore tout ceci restait plongé dans le mystère. La veille encore avant ce fameux jour, ils avaient été aperçut souriant et plein de joie, heureux d'emménager enfin dans le quartier, un quartier des plus calmes ou les voisins s'entendaient tous à merveille. Mais aucun d'eux ne se rendit compte de rien. Depuis cette mystérieuse disparition, on n'entendit plus jamais parler d'eux, par ailleurs, leurs corps ne furent jamais retrouvés, la police avait enquêté pendant des mois et des mois sans aucunes nouvelles, sans le moindre indice… Ils finirent par abandonner les charges et classèrent le dossier dans les archives des enquêtes non-élucidés. Cette histoire avait eu lieu il y a plus de trente ans et depuis il n'y eu plus eu de nouveau locataire dans cette maison, jusqu'à ce que les Yewaïna décidèrent de racheter la demeure à une vente aux enchères, apparemment personne ne voulaient de cette maison. Pourquoi ? Car les voisins avaient fini par lancer une rumeur comme quoi elle serait maudite, que quiconque oserait l'habiter disparaîtrait comme par magie. Ils avaient mis en garde les Yewaïna lorsqu'ils avaient acquis l'acte de propriété, mais ils n'en avaient pas cru un seul mot. Mais voilà qu'à présent ils étaient à leur tour persuadé que cette maison était maudite et même, qu'elle serait hantée ! Tout cela, depuis que leur fille était dans le coma, mais les fantômes n'existent pas… Quand une histoire de fantômes surgissait, le surnaturel avait toujours une explication naturelle, il fallait juste regarder les choses posément, chercher une trace de réel dans l'irréel et voir qui tire les ficelles, rien de plus logique. Expliquer la disparition des anciens propriétaires était un exemple trop compliqué, car City Hunter ignore tous des circonstances suivant leur disparition et composé un rapport là-dessus ne serait pas facile. Mais pour la fille des Yewaïna, l'explication pouvait être simple, il y avait sûrement eu quelqu'un d'autres dans cette maison, un plaisantin qui aurait fait peur à la jeune fille qui pouvait être fragile psychologiquement. Beaucoup d'enfants et d'adolescent aiment jouer à « Bouh ! Fais-moi peur » dans ce genre de maison, il devait y en avoir plein qui jouait ici de temps à autres, en fuyant la surveillance de leurs parents qui leur interdisaient de mettre un pied dedans, mais comme tout enfant qui se respecte, il est toujours tentant de désobéir aux interdictions de ses parents et d'aller là où on n'a pas le droit d'aller… Mais pour trouver une réponse à cela, il faudrait interroger les maisons voisines pour récolter quelques réponses.

Kaori se massa délicatement les tempes, sa migraine revenait en elle plus violente que jamais, apparemment sa grippe n'était pas encore entièrement guérit, elle aurait mieux fait de passer une journée de plus dans son lit, un lit moelleux, doux et chaud, tout le contraire de cette maison froide et sinistre. Elle aurait dû écouter son partenaire qui lui avait conseillé de rentrer se reposer pendant qu'il irait examiner seul la demeure. Oui, elle aurait dû rentrer et aller se reposer afin de reprendre un maximum de force, mais elle était têtue ! Pire qu'un troupeau de mule, elle n'aimait pas jouer les malades, ça faisait très faible et elle ne voulait pas passer pour une faible aux yeux des autres. Mais à présent, elle avait encore une fois tout gagné. Maintenant elle paraissait complètement idiote, elle devenait inutile à l'inspection de cette maison, une fois de plus elle n'était qu'un poids que son partenaire devait porter… sa migraine lui donnait de plus en plus le tournis, sa respiration quant à elle, devenait de plus en plus faible et l'air se faisait rare, de plus en plus rare. Elle étouffait dans cette pièce, elle ne savait pas comment expliquer cela, c'était comme si la température augmentait, c'était comme-ci cette pièce n'était qu'une sorte de four gigantesque que l'on venait d'allumer au thermostat sept. Un four dans lequel elle se retrouvait prisonnière, un four dans lequel elle allait cuir si elle n'en sortait pas tout de suite. Mais était-ce un four ? Comment faire d'une pièce aussi grande un four ? N'était-ce pas plutôt sa fièvre qui reprenait le dessus sur elle et ses sens ? Cette fièvre qui l'a brulé entièrement de l'intérieur, l'empêchant d'être attentive à ce qui l'entourait, lui faisant perdre le contrôle d'elle-même, le contrôle de ses membres mais également de ses sens, elle était comme le chien enrhumé qui a perdu son odorat, complètement perdue.

La nettoyeuse avait envie de sortir, elle ne supporterait pas de rester dans cette demeure une seconde de plus. L'ambiance qui régnait à l'intérieur était des plus austères, ça en devenait invivable. Cette maison n'avait jamais gouté au plaisir d'une vie de famille, à peine achevée, elle s'était retrouvée seule est froide. Jamais son enceinte n'avait gouté à la chaleur d'un feu de cheminée, jamais ses murs ne s'étaient imprégnés de l'amour d'une famille qui l'aurait entretenu avec soin et qui en retour, elle les aurait protégé des tempêtes, de la pluie et de tous les autres caprices de la météo. Oui, après tout ce qui avait manqué à cette maison c'était cela, et c'était cela qui la rendu si triste et si vide, ce que ressentait Kaori c'était l'âme en détresse d'une demeure qui se sent seule. Mais pas seulement, elle appelait Kaori pour qu'elle la libère de cette envoutement, pour qu'un jour elle aussi comme les autres maisons, elle puisse un jour avoir sa propre famille. A bien y réfléchir, elle était elle-même comme cette maison, elle aussi était seule et vivait dans un monde austère, elle espérait qu'un jour, elle aussi, elle pourrait fonder une famille avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, fonder une famille et la rendre heureuse…

Kaori se passa la main sur le visage, le teint livide, s'en était trop pour elle, voilà que ses envies les plus profonde faisait et la rendait folle… elle avait besoin de prendre l'air, de sentir la douceur de la caresse du vent lui chatouiller ses joues rosi par la chaleur de sa fièvre, elle avait envie de sentir l'air frais s'engouffrer dans ses poumons étouffé, d'avaler une grande bouffée d'air et de sentir cette cascade de fraicheur glisser sur sa langue, descendre lentement le long de sa gorge et frigorifier ses poumons, lui donnant un frisson. Un frisson qui ferait fuir cette chaleur… Oui, c'est cela qu'elle voulait ressentir, alors, tant bien que mal elle s'avança à petit pas et avec bien des difficultés vers la fenêtre, une main sur son cœur l'autre appuyé contre le mur elle avança, elle avait l'impression que la distance qui la séparé de la sortie était interminable, comme si le chemin vers la liberté ne cessait de s'allonger, comme lors de ces cauchemars ou l'on court dans un labyrinthe sans fin, mais elle n'était pas dans un cauchemar ? A bout de souffle la jeune femme se laissa tomber contre le mur pour reprendre sa respiration avalant cet air plus que tiède, cet air infect qui avait un arrière-gout de maison abandonné, de renfermé et de moisi. Ou était donc passer son partenaire ? Cela devait bien faire des heures à présent qu'ils étaient dans cette maison, à explorer cet endroit inconnu. C'était bizarre tout de même, ce silence mortelle, cette odeur immonde. Aucune trace de la présence de son tendre partenaire, aucune onde de chaleur ne lui parvenait de cette demeure, était-il seulement là ? Bien sûr, pourquoi ne serait-il pas ici ! Ils étaient arrivés ensemble, qu'elle circonstance aurait fait qu'elle se retrouve seule… ? Kaori soupira et leva son regard vers ce carrée de lumière tout près d'elle. La distance qui l'a séparait de la fenêtre était de quelques pas, bientôt elle serait à l'air libre, le vent lui donnerait la force suffisante pour ensuite descendre les escaliers et sortir pour toujours d'ici. Sans s'en rendre compte Kaori c'était remise sur ses jambes, et tout en prenant appui lourdement sur le mur, elle avança vers son échappatoire, elle agrippa ses mains sur la poignée et tourna de toutes ses forces, mais la fenêtre ne bougea pas. La poignée était coincée, ou alors c'est qu'elle n'avait même plus la force suffisante pour ouvrir la fenêtre…

« Arrêtes ça tout de suite tu vas les attirer ! »

La nettoyeuse fit volt face et se plaqua contre le mur. Son cœur avait fait un bon dans sa poitrine, elle n'avait plus peur à présent, elle était complètement terrorisée. Cette fois-ci le murmure fut plus violent, plus agressif, comme une bourrasque de vent lors d'une tempête, le genre de bourrasque qui déchire tout sur son passage, qui déracine les arbres, détache les toits de leur maisons, le genre de bourrasque qui en quelques secondes peut détruire la vie de centaines de familles. La jeune femme était plus que paniquée et elle ne savait plus quoi faire, ni quoi penser. Elle se sentait au bord de l'évanouissement… Mais elle ne se laissa pas vaincre par la fièvre, elle essaya de garder raison et de reprendre le dessus sur elle-même.

« Qui… Qui est… là ?! » Tenta-t-elle d'articuler avec misère, elle délirait complètement, sa fièvre avait sûrement du remonter en hausse pour lui donner des hallucinations pareille. Elle s'assit contre le mur et tenta de reprendre calmement sa respirations, sa gorge la brûlait atrocement, comme si elle venait de courir un marathon. Pourtant elle n'avait fait que quelques pas vers cette fenêtre, elle ne comprenait plus rien, était-elle toujours dans cette maison ou était-elle dans son lit endormie dans les profondeurs d'un cauchemar des plus noires ? Où était-elle bien donc ? Pourquoi était-elle ici ? Elle en avait assez de penser, elle n'avait qu'une seule envie, s'allonger et dormir. Se réveiller et se rendre compte que toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve, oui un mauvais rêve. Un rêve causé par la fièvre, rien de plus…

PLAFF !

La moitié de City Hunter sursauta. Une porte venait de claquer au rez-de-chaussée. Elle sentie la joie l'envahir, mais oui, Ryo était la lui aussi, elle n'avait qu'à l'appeler pour qu'il vienne et pour qu'ils partent d'ici une bonne fois pour toute ! C'était si simple, pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensée aussitôt ? Peut-être parce que Ryo n'avait pas entendu son premier appel. Ou peut-être parce que cette voix glaçante et mystérieuse lui avait fait perdre raison. Mais qu'importe la raison, elle n'avait qu'à ne plus prêter attention à cette voix inconnue et ne penser qu'à lui et à sa présence qui l'a sortirait de ce cauchemar dans quelques secondes.

« Ryo c'est toi !? »

Comme-ci cette nouvelle lui donnait des ailes, Kaori, grâce à une volonté inconnue, réussit tant bien que mal à se remettre sur ses deux jambes et entreprit d'avancer vers le couloir, marchant doucement et avec difficulté, pas par pas, vacillant par moment mais gardant tout de même l'équilibre, tel un bébé qui effectuait ses premiers pas et se dirigeant vers ses parents qui l'attendait à l'autre bout de la pièce pour le prendre dans ses bras et le féliciter d'avoir effectué seul cette longue trajectoire. A l'autre bout de la pièce se serait Ryo qui l'attendrait et qui l'a réprimanderait d'en avoir fait qu'à sa tête encore une fois, son Ryo qui lui appliquerait sa main sur son front brulant et qui ensuite l'a prendrait dans ses bras. Des bras protecteur dans lesquelles elle se sentirait enfin en sécurité et dans lesquelles elle perdrait sûrement connaissance.

« Ryo tu m'entends !? »

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint, ce n'était pourtant pas dans les habitudes de son partenaire, en général il gardait le silence à ses appels seulement lorsqu'il y avait un ennemi dans les parages pour éviter qu'il ne détecte sa cachette… Oui, mais ici il n'y avait aucun danger, cette maison était vide ! Vide de paroles en tout cas, car des craquements se faisait entendre, des craquements qui avançait dans sa direction. Surement son partenaire qui s'approchait d'elle, mais pourquoi ne lui indiquait-il pas sa présence, pourquoi restait-il discret, elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir son aura, en même temps un nettoyeur digne de ce nom pouvait apparaître invisible sous ses propres yeux, mais où était l'intérêt de cacher sa présence dans cette circonstance… ?

« Ryo si tu m'entends réponds ! »

Mais toujours aucune réponse n'arriva. Kaori parvint à se hissait jusqu'à la porte de la chambre, elle scruta le couloir en direction de l'escalier à la recherche d'une source de lumière, mais tout restait noir. Et son partenaire qui ne lui répondait toujours pas… N'essayait-il tout de même pas de lui faire une farce de mauvais goût ? C'était tout à fait son genre après tout… Il avait dû éteindre sa torche et se taire pour lui faire peur puis il allait monter l'escalier doucement, masquant sa présence, prenant un malin plaisir à faire craquer les marche une par une, se faufilant jusqu'à elle tel un félin guettant sa proie tout en se cachant dans la pénombre, puis lorsqu'elle s'y attendra le moins, il déclenchera sa torche placé sous son visage en rigolant d'une marnière plus que stupide comme on pouvait le voir régulièrement dans n'importe quel film d'horreur…

« Ryo espèce de crétin, si tu essayes de me faire peur tu as tout gagné ! Alors arrête ça tout de suite avant que je m'énerve et sors de ta cachette ! »

Kaori avait crié et se rendit compte trop tard de son erreur…

« IDIOTE JE T'AVAIS DIT DE TE TAIRE ! MAIS TU N'EN FAIS QU'À TA TÊTE ! MAINTENANT TU AS ATTIRE LEUR ATTENTION VERS NOUS ! »

La voix qu'elle entendait sans cesse n'était plus un murmure, à présent il s'agissait d'un son strident, d'un hurlement emplit de colère. Ses oreilles sifflèrent atrocement, amplifiant sa migraine. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et tomba à genou sur le plancher, elle avait envie de vomir, ses oreilles ne cessaient de siffler, l'air devenait lourd et infect comme une odeur de moisissure ou de pourriture. Une odeur plus que nauséabonde flottait autour d'elle et s'amplifiait au fur et à mesure que les craquements s'approchaient d'elle.

« Kaori ! »

La nettoyeuse se ficha, toujours à genou sur le sol, les mains sur les oreilles, son cœur rata un battement, enfin il lui répondait, enfin ! Mais ce qui était étrange c'est que l'appel provenait de l'extérieur… De l'extérieur ? Mais si Ryo était dehors ? Qui donc se trouvait dans les escaliers… ? Kaori paniqua, là, elle avait vraiment une très bonne raison d'avoir peur. Il y avait bien quelqu'un dans la maison, les Yewaïna n'avaient pas menti.

Elle n'aurait su dire si c'était l'atmosphère de la pièce qui changeait, ou si c'était le mélange de peur et de fièvre qui la déstabilisaient, en tout cas, elle respirait avec difficultés, elle vivait un véritable cauchemar…


End file.
